


Deputies, The Baby, and the Chair In Sam's Old Office, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e05 Constituency of One, F/M, Family, Friendship, Political, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-05
Updated: 2007-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Tish needed him right now and he was there.  Being a good husband was priority number one.





	Deputies, The Baby, and the Chair In Sam's Old Office, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Sam sat in the student union of Georgetown University eating half a turkey sandwich on wheat with extra mayo when his cell phone rang. He looked down at the display and saw it was Toby. November had returned to the nation’s capital and it had been a year since he left the White House. He and Tish spent months in California. It was a very trying time for their young marriage. She hated the interviews and the cameras…the conservative press out there was quite unkind. She missed her family, though her sister Susan did come out to spend some time with her. 

Sam hated how sad she was while they were away; Tish lost the fire in her bright brown eyes. His wife was vibrant and full of a glee that never failed to bring the former Deputy Communications Director along when he was dragging. It all but withered under the hot California sun. Soon the Bartlet Senior Staff, including the President, came out to help with the campaign. Instead, Toby and Charlie were arrested. Tax reform all but sank Sam’s already sinking ship. He lost the election and losing never felt so good. The Seaborns packed up their dogs and came back home. 

That was in late February. Toby asked Will Bailey to stay on as Deputy Communications Director, which suited Sam just fine. He had considered returning to the White House as Senior White House Counsel but Oliver Babish decided to remain in the position. It was alright because honestly Sam and Tish spent their first two weeks back closed up in their house with only each other. Then Tish went back to work. 

Sam was not at all sure what he was going to do. In mid-March, he got a call from his old friend John Larabie. He was a full professor at Georgetown Law School. They were looking for someone to proctor Constitutional Law classes during the summer. The idea interested Sam a great deal but he was not sure if he would make a good teacher. So he scheduled a lunch with his father-in-law to discuss the subject. 

Ted thought it was a wonderful idea. Georgetown was an excellent learning institution. Sam was nearly coming out of his skin; he needed to get back to work. It was just a summer and would be a great learning experience for both Sam and the students. So he took Ted’s advice and went to Georgetown University. Sam Seaborn was now an adjunct professor. Things started to settle down for he and Tish and they loved their life.

They were able to have dinner with friends, late mornings, and even a vacation in August to Rome. John asked him to stay at Georgetown for the fall semester and that was where he was when he got the call from his former boss. It was not that Sam avoided spending time with his old colleagues…hell, they were family. It was just that he needed space. He needed to find his place and spend quality time with his wonderful wife. 

Now that they had more time together, he was even more amazed by how fascinating Tish was. He loved her more and more everyday, though he was not sure that was possible. Spending time together doing the simplest things like loading the dishwasher or buying groceries gave Sam immense joy. He didn’t know why but he felt a sense of dread when he saw Toby’s name on the display. For a fleeting moment, he thought of not answering it at all. Instead, he took a deep breath and pressed the answer button.

“Hey Toby.”

“I need you to come back to work Sam.”

“I'm very well, thank you for asking. Are you and your family well?”

“I'm sorry that I don’t have time for the niceties but the whole thing is going to hell and we need you. Will Bailey has decided that it would be more prudent for him to work for the stooge that we chose as our Vice-President with a gun to our heads. The President and Leo let him go without so much as consulting the Communications office. I'm hanging on by my goddamn fingernails and no one gives a fuck.”

“You're not making the prospect of coming back very attractive.” Sam replied.

“You know how it is here. Just add the apocalypse and you'll be close to what's happening right now. He even tried to steal your chair.”

“Who?”

“Bailey.”

“I love that chair.”

“I know. I made sure that he didn’t. It’s waiting for you in your office. Josh is being sat out.”

“What?” Talk about a jump in subject. “What the hell does sat out mean?”

Sam was planning to spend the weekend with his best friend, helping to celebrate his birthday. He knew about the Carrack situation…he and Josh had a long conversation about it after his impromptu surprise party at the White House. It was hard though because the Deputy Chief of Staff was drunk. Sam just promised that they would discuss it more over the weekend.

“We will have to talk about that later.” Toby said. “A lot of changes are taking place and I need people I can trust.”

“Yeah, I'm sure. You actually caught me in the middle of so many different things and I have a busy weekend ahead of me. Would it be alright if I called you back on Monday?”

“Sam, I know this is a lot to drop…”

“Yeah, it really is. I just want to go home and talk to Tish. I have some other work to do, so, you know, I will call you on Monday.”

“Alright. I’ll talk to you then.”

“Love to Nora. Bye.”

Sam flipped the phone closed and started gathering his books and papers into his briefcase. A couple of students walked by and he said hello in his usual jovial tone. He went down to his Mustang and headed home. He thought of calling Tish and telling her that he was on his way but he would be home soon enough. In the car, Sam listened to Sting and thought of getting home to his wife. He pulled into the driveway, holding his jacket tighter around him as he rushed into the house and out of the chilly wind.

“I'm home!”

“We’re in the kitchen!”

Sam headed back, guided by the sounds of the Psychedelic Furs. He stopped to hang his coat in the hall closet and put his briefcase in the dining room chair.

“Hey honeybug.”

“Hey there Mr. Seaborn.”

She jumped into his arms and they shared passionate kisses. Sam ran his fingers through her hair.

“How was your day?” Tish went back to her salad.

“It was alright. We’ll talk about it later. Hey there precious.” Sam pulled his nine-month-old niece out of the play swing in which she frequently entertained herself. “How is Uncle Sam’s favorite girl? How are you cutie pie? Hmm? Hmm?”

The little girl giggled incessantly as Sam threw her up in the air. Tish just watched with a smile on her face. Melinda Jane McTiernan was Alice’s little girl; Sam and Tish’s niece. Eight weeks ago, Alice dropped her off for the weekend, saying she just needed some room to breathe. The Seaborns were happy to have her. She was the first McTiernan grandchild and brought joy to every room of their house.

Tish got worried however when Alice still hadn't come to pick up her daughter on Tuesday morning. She tried her cell phone most of the morning. Then she went to her Georgetown apartment and had the landlord let her in. Nothing seemed out of place though Tish noticed that a significant amount of Alice’s clothes were gone. She packed up some things for the baby and left. Then she called her mother and father. The whole family was upset and angered by Alice’s behavior. They were also worried and wondered where she disappeared to. Finally, after being gone for almost three weeks, she contacted Tish.

“Where the hell are you!” Tish demanded.

“London.”

“Great Britain? What the hell are you doing there? Sam and I still have Melinda with us.”

“I knew you would take care of her. I just need some time Tish…I need to find myself. I have friends over here and a line on a job. I just couldn’t do the mother thing right now; it was too hard.”

“The mother thing? She is your child Alice; you cannot just abandon her.”

“You are so good at everything. I'm sure you can look after her until I get back.”

Her older sister informed her that veiled insults did not make her want to help. She wanted to know when Alice was planning on returning.

“I don’t know. Just look after Melinda, Tish. She needs you right now.”

“You have some fucking nerve! Alice, I…”

“I really have to go. Please just take care of the baby. If you can't do it then I'm sure mom and dad will take her off of your hands. I really don’t know when I’ll be back and I just don’t have the space for her where I am right now.”

She hung up after that and Tish had not heard from her since. Her phone calls were not returned and then Alice got her number changed. She wondered how she was surviving; Ted cut off her bank and credit accounts soon after the fiasco started. Everything happening made Sam angrier than he had ever been before. He told Tish it was in their best interest to have papers filed stated that Alice abandoned Melinda so that they could file for guardianship of the baby.

Tish was not sure what to do. She was sick with worry about both her sister and her niece. As he set the table Sam wondered how much worse the situation would have been if he had been working at the White House 13 hours a day. Tish needed him right now and he was there. Being a good husband was priority number one.

“You're thinking too much.”

Tish had just come back from putting the baby down after her bath. He told her to sit down at the table and he would serve dinner. She did and Sam gave them both healthy portions of rotini. It was made with extra meat, the way Sam liked it. Tish poured some wine and for a while they ate quietly.

“Sparky, I wanted to talk to you about a few things.”

“Alright. This is delicious, by the way.”

“Lin helped. She threw some of the hamburger on the floor.”

Sam laughed, saying the kitchen floor never tasted better. That got a small smile from his wife. It didn’t help though; it seemed as if both of the Seaborns were deep in thought.

“Sam, I think we should petition the court for guardianship of Melinda.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She nodded. “I have done nothing but think about this for the past few weeks. What if Alice comes back and takes her? What if she decides it’s hard again and abandons her? What if she doesn’t leave her with us? I can't stand the thought that she could be somewhere where she is not loved and taken care of. We never have to worry if she lives here.”

“That’s certainly true. I have a friend, Harley Collins, who handles this kind of thing. I will call her Monday morning.”

“OK.”

“This is best for Lin.”

“I know. I have absolute faith in what we are about to do. Now tell me what's weighing on your mind.”

“Returning to the White House.”

“I thought Oliver Babish was going to remain as Senior White House Counsel.”

“He is. Toby called me earlier. He wants me back as Deputy Communications Director.”

“But Will Bailey…”

“He has chosen to work for the new Vice-President.” Sam cut her off and apologized. “Toby is quite worried about the direction the Administration is taking. I have to say I am too. Ever since the Inauguration they have been hitting so many brick walls. I started something I thought was great and the idea of seeing it dwindle into dust breaks my heart.”

“What about Georgetown?”

“Nothing would be promised after spring semester. I would probably have to find new work. Though I have to say teaching intrigues me and I have not loved much like I love it.”

“Schools will be there when the Bartlet Administration ends.” Tish replied.

“It will be 13 hour days again, traveling, time away from you. We’ve been…life together has been very good.”

“Sam, I am always going to be your wife. It’s not as if the life of the White House staffer is not one that I am used to. Does it suck? Yeah, sometimes. But you are good at it and it is in your blood. I just never want you to regret the opportunity of finishing something great that you helped create.”

“So you would support a change like this? It would mean a lot less time at home with you and Melinda.”

“I know, and um…I guess I better tell you something else before we make a final decision.”

“What is it honey?”

“Well I…” she laughed, it was genuine, and Sam could only smile. “Sam, I'm pregnant.”

“Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God Tish, no I can't go back to the White House. I have to stay here with you.”

“No, you have to prioritize. You go back to the White House but make a firm decision to work rational hours. They all have families too and maybe they need an example on how it’s done.”

“How can you encourage this? A new baby and Lin. It will be too much.”

“All of us are going to be fine. We have a very strong family and I don’t have fears.”

“I do.” He whispered.

“I know. Hold onto me and they’ll pass.”

“How far along are you?”

“Nine weeks. We’re a little ahead of our two year schedule Sparky.”

“I know. Oh Tish,” he pulled her out of the chair and into his strong embrace. “I am so happy. I love you so much.”

He started to tremble as he held her and Sam made no effort to stop the tears. He was holding the most amazing woman he ever met in his arms. She married him after he put her through a bit of hell and now she would bear his child. They already had Lin and though Sam tried not to get too attached to the baby, those chubby cheeks and hazel eyes reeled him in. The idea that there was more to come, little people who look liked him and had her laugh, blew his mind. When he pulled away from his wife to kiss her softly, he saw her tears too. Returning to the White House, to that upside down life, seemed irresponsible. There were more people to consider.

“I love you Sam.”

“Say that again please.”

“I love you Sam Seaborn.” She kissed him again. “I love you, I love you, and I hope our son looks like you.”

“We don’t even know if it’s a boy.” His hand automatically found her flat abdomen. He could hardly wrap his mind around the fact that a life was growing in there. A life that he created. The baby monitor beeped and they heard Melinda crying from the nursery. Sam said he would check on her. Tish would meet him in the bedroom with a little dessert. He nodded, kissing her once more before heading upstairs.

***

He stood in the doorway just staring at her and didn’t feel the need to move. Tish sat on her side of the bed digging into a bowl of ice cream. C-Span was on TV and they showed one of CJ’s press briefings from earlier that day. Even muted with closed captioning on, Sam could feel her wit. She looked tired though. He thought about the two infants she had at home and wondered for the millionth time how she balanced it all. Would he be able to? Would he let his duties as father slip, secure in the fact that Tish would be an excellent mother? He wasn’t sure how good of a father he would be…his own hadn't been the best example.

“What are you doing all the way over there, husband of mine?”

Her voice brought him back to reality. Back to her in a Northwestern tee shirt and a pair of boy cut panties. He loved being her man.

“Thinking too much.” He replied.

“Forget that. Come over here and help me devour this ice cream.”

Sam smiled, running and sliding on the bed as if it were home plate. Tish smiled too as she put a spoonful of dulce de leche ice cream into his mouth.

“Mmm.”

“It’s yummy isn’t it? Is Lin alright?”

“Yeah. I thought it might be her diaper but she was dry. She seemed to be spooked about something. She calmed right down when I came into the room.”

“She needs a lot of attention Sam. I don’t know what the hell Alice was doing.”

“Tish, I would never assume that she abused the child but she was certainly neglected. Hey, she is going to get plenty of love and attention from us. She will be a happy and healthy little girl. I promise.”

Tish took a deep breath, eating more ice cream. Her husband’s blue eyes studied her intently…he knew there was something else. It was never difficult to read Tish’s emotions, at least not for him. He was sure it was for strangers. She usually maintained a neutral face that her father dubbed the game face. Her mother had the same face so she came by it honest.

“You know it’s alright to talk to me about anything, right?” he asked.

She nodded. He took the spoon from her hand and ate more ice cream.

“I just don’t want this to tear my family apart, you know? You and I are only concerned about what is best for Melinda.”

“Exactly. Alice is going to have anywhere from 60 to 90 days to contest the abandonment issue. I talked to your father about this and he supports us. This has nothing to do with my feelings about Alice.”

“Yeah. I may seem a little torn but know that I think we are doing the right thing.”

Sam had gotten so attached to the little girl, more than he thought possible. After just two weeks he already knew what it felt like to be her father. It was not as if he and Tish hadn’t kept her for an evening here and a weekend there before Alice dropped her off the final time. The other night he was giving her a bath, Lin splashed happily with her almost toothless grin. She called him daddy and Sam’s heart nearly burst open. He had not even told Tish about it.

“Are you sure that you are going to be alright with my going back to the White House? You will have two little ones soon.”

“I will be fine. We should probably hire at least some part-time help. Having a family means compromises and sacrifices Sparky.”

Sam knew that, he just didn’t feel as if he was the one making any. Tish’s career, hot right now, would be on hold indefinitely. Meanwhile, he would be jumping into a job that took up every moment of his time with both feet.

“There are plenty of families with two working parents. We are not special; I have my parents as a shining example. Sure, I plan to take off for a while but my work is important to me. It will work for us like it does for everyone else. Hey, truth only?”

“Always.”

He ate the last spoonful of ice cream before putting the bowl on the nightstand. Tish wondered if he could leave it there all night.

“You want to go back to the White House right? I'm only pushing because I believe you want to return. If I am wrong please tell me. I would never want you to commit yourself to three years of something you don’t want.”

“I'm honestly not quite sure. I have a desire to finish what I started but I love the time and togetherness we've had since I left. Let me just sleep on it.”

Sam got up and undressed. As he put on his pajama pants as he watched Tish maneuver out of her bra. It amazed him how she could do that without touching her shirt. It probably wasn’t a big deal for her but he dug it. Once he was in bed, Sam felt the need to release her from the tee shirt and panties. She still looked and felt like Tish but as Sam’s hands roamed her body he knew how much change would take place in the next few months. She let out a giggle as his hands stroked across her stomach.

“I think the hormonal surge is making my skin very sensitive to touch.” She said.

“So it must feel very good when I do this?”

Sam ran his tongue across her throat and Tish moaned.

“Mmm Sparky, that definitely feels good.”

He smiled as he began the task of covering her body in kisses. His lips were soft and his tongue eager but not urgent. Tish sighed, gripping the sheets and arching her back. To be sure, Sam’s foreplay always excited her. He was attentive and loved to satisfy her.

“I love you Atisha. I will always love you.”

“I love you too.”

He moved her legs apart, kissing and licking her most sensitive skin. Tish cried out. Making love to her with his mouth nearly drove his wife out of her mind. She writhed above him on the bed, moaning his name repeatedly. Sam’s hands caressed her breasts. He did his best not to grope and squeeze. Instead he just stroked and rubbed, adding more stimulation.

“Sam! Sam! Sam, oh God!”

She literally cried when she climaxed, and Sam drank every drop of her desire. In her arms he gently wiped the tears from her eyes as they kissed.

“I am deliriously happy.” He said. “I have you to thank for that. Thank you.”

“You're welcome. The last couple of months of this year will be interesting indeed.”

“When do we get to tell the whole wide world that we’re having a baby?”

“Thanksgiving. I want to wait until I am out of the first trimester. Then we can tell everyone.”

Sam kissed her once more and they spooned under the blankets. He exhaled, falling asleep with his arms around his wife. It would be tough again for a while with him going back to the White House and her raising two infants at home. Tish was actually more afraid of Alice returning than not. She loved Melinda with her whole heart and knew that she and Sam could raise her in a loving, safe environment ideal for her growth and well-being. 

Tish prayed about the situation before she fell asleep. She prayed for strength and guidance; prayed for a long and happy marriage. She asked God to bless and keep her unborn child as well as baby Melinda. She prayed for the souls of everyone she loved and hoped that Alice was safe and happy wherever she was in this world.

“God forgive me but let us keep Melinda. It’s not for selfish reasons, or for completely selfless ones, but I truly believe it is for her own good. In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost. Amen.”

***


End file.
